Keitaro Kiryuu
Keitaro Hiroshi Kiryuu is a character used by Lowri in World 1: Redemption Vs Revenge. He is 16 and is the younger brother of Rooreru Juuri Kiryuu-Connell. His core ability is Conscious Mimicry and he has mimicked 15 other abilities. He is currently dating Molly Sanders. Appearance Keitaro has Japanese features, with dark eyes, pale skin and black hair. He is more powerfully built than his sister, but is still slightly shorter than her due to their ages. Personality Keitaro is cheerful, happy and optimistic, sometimes to the degree where it can annoy others. He is often hyper. He doesn't like to fight and he doesn't tend to hold grudges. He's usually happy to follow the lead of others and go along with their plans. He used to be a little reckless, until overuse of his ability placed him in coma, which obviously frightened him. He's been more careful since this. He can be naive and too trusting. Home Due to his age, Keitaro usually still lives at the family home. This is a large, expensive modern house, located on the outskirts of Tokyo in a rich area. It has several beautiful rooms, richly furnished, and an outdoor pool in the back garden. He also has an apartment in New York, bought for him by his sister. This apartment is large, modern and state-of-the-art, and is also hardly lived in. His sense of home is still very much located in Tokyo. He only uses this place whenever he visits New York, in order not to have to stay with Rooreru and Eoin. Before the apartment was bought, he'd stay in hotels. Ability ]]Keitaro's core ability is Conscious Mimicry, which he was accidentally given by his sister. The ability lets him to mimic abilities in the vicinity and is controlled by conscious thought and desire. Up to date, he has mimicked the following abilities: *Human Manipulation (from Rooreru) *Ability Augmentation (from Ando Masahashi) *Cryokinesis (from Adam Jones via Liz Jones) *Telekinesis (from Caitlin Jones via Liz Jones) *Weather Manipulation (from Sinead Connell via Liz Jones) *Ability Sensing (from Sean O'Brien via Liz Jones) *Technoforming (from David Johnson via Liz Jones) *Mental Manipulation (from Shane) *Force Of Will (from Eoin Connell) *Location Manipulation (from Aito Kiryuu) *Advanced Empathy (from Lydia Strazulla) *Crystallokinesis (from Shizuka Kiryuu) *Terrakinesis (from Samuel Sullivan) *Body Swapping (from James McDoherty) *Precognitive Visions (from Jasper Ellis via Liz Jones) Family & Relationships *Mother - Hanaye Kiryuu *Father - Mitsuo Kiryuu *Older brother - Ichiru Kiryuu *Older sister - Rooreru Kiryuu-Connell *Nephew - Aito Connell *Niece - Maemi Kiryuu *Brother in law - Eoin Connell *Sister in law - Shizuka Kiryuu *Girlfriend - Molly Sanders History Keitaro lived a normal life until he was 14 years old. Then, he'd been playing in the garden of the family house one day, and he fell and cut his leg open badly. Trying to help him, his sister manifested. She later gave him his ability, although accidentally. When embracing him and saying goodbye before fleeing to hide from B26, she'd wished that she wasn't the only one in the family who was different. This caused her ability to activate and manipulate his DNA, making him an evolved human too, although neither realised at the time. Knowing no others with abilities, he couldn't mimic until she returned. One day, he happened to be feeling jealous of his sister's ability when in her presence. This caused him to mimic the ability. However, he didn't realise until she'd left for New York again. He was in denial of the fact for weeks, until he admitted it to her and she returned home. With her help, he admitted the ability to their family, and in truth to himself. She also realised she'd given him it, but didn't tell him until it accidentally slipped out later. When he was out in the city with Rooreru one evening, she was attacked and beaten. He had ran out of fear, and by the time he returned it was too late for him to heal her. He wished to be stronger in order to be able to save her, and accidentally mimicked augmentation from Ando who happened to be passing. He then augmented himself and revived her. They both realised that he must have a multiple ability, and they travelled to New York to ask Sean to confirm this. In New York, Keitaro met several new evolved humans, and mimicked several abilities in short succession. This placed him in a coma for several days. Since waking from this coma, he has been more hesitant and afraid to absorb new abilities. However, he did mimic mental manipulation when the situation dictated that he had to or otherwise both he and Rooreru could have been killed, and force of will to help him combat that criminal group from a distance. ]]A few months after this, the Carnival began to attempt recruiting him, and when Rooreru discovered this she forced him to return to Japan with her. He returned to New York with her, Eoin and Aito in order to attend Sean and Sinead's wedding, and remained there afterwards. During this time, the Carnival contacted him again, leaving a compass. He used this to travel there and looked around the place, considering joining. He met and spoke with both Samuel and Lydia, mimicked empathy from Lydia, before discovering his brother's fiancee, Shizuka, apparently a captive there. He then helped her escape by relocating her, but remained in the Carnival himself, in order to learn more and to try to keep an eye on them. When Eoin was held prisoner by the Carnival after attempting to capture Samuel, Keitaro also helped him and Sinead escape by relocating them both back to New York. However, this betrayed him to Samuel. Another Carnival member used telepathic control to force him to help them attack New York, using his force of will to draw in thousands of victims. However, Keitaro also used the ability to draw more people to his aid. He was rescued by Eoin and Rooreru, and then he fought Samuel, mimicking his ability and eventually defeating him. After Sinead revealed the existence of evolved humans to the world, Keitaro decided not to attempt to use any of his abilities to undo this. His sister Rooreru was fatally shot during her honeymoon, and Keitaro attempted to revive her, but failed. He mourned her for a month with the rest of their family and friends, before he discovered what had truly happened, and thus the means to save her. He recognised that Moira O'Brien had manifested, and realised it'd been her accidental use of her ability. He negated the infant, then contacted Liz Jones and asked her to revive Rooreru. She did so. Months later, Eoin Connell began to investigate a series of murders as part of his work, and learned that the killer was seemingly Keitaro. He arrested and imprisoned him. However, Molly began noticing that his behaviour seemed unusual and unlike himself, and after remembering that he'd been acting strange for a few weeks, she asked Liz Jones to take her back in time to the date he began acting this way. Arriving there, they learned that Keitaro had actually had his body swapped with a villain, and that it'd been this villain committing the murders. Returning to the present, Keitaro then used the same ability to reverse the swap, and he also mimicked it. He then used it to swap the villain's body with a coma patient. Eoin was recently killed by a man using osteokinesis during a mission. Keitaro tried to find a way to save his brother in law, and learned that his death had been predicted by another using fate perception, which explained why earlier attempts to revive him had failed. He then mimicked precognitive visions from Liz to help him find a way. Many months passed before he succeeded, but he eventually found a man who possessed fate manipulation, and asked that man to change Eoin's fate, saving him. Strengths & Weaknesses Keitaro is fit and athletic, physically strong and a good runner. He has been taught a little of fighting, and several street skills such as parkour, lock-picking and slipping bindings and cuffs. As the youngest, his family are very protective of him. He has several powerful abilities, and his core ability can be used to gain any ability used against him to counter it, as long as he knows the ability exists and is close enough to do so. However, he is limited in his fighting, not being a natural in doing so and disliking it. Like his sister, he can be too naive and trusting. He's still quite young and inexperienced, and he's still sometimes reckless. He fears mimicking too many abilities and losing control, which can sometimes make him too reluctant and make him not mimic an ability when he should have. Etymology The name Keitaro is a Japanese name which means "blessed". This may refer to how he was blessed by his sister in giving him an ability, or how he is blessed in possessing a multiple ability. Another translation gives the meaning as "respectful plump son". His middle name Hiroshi means "generous", which may refer to how he has a generous personality. His surname means "discipline". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters.